fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gracie
|name= Gracie |kanji= グレイシー |romaji= Gureishī |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= October 6th |gender= Female |age= 10 (First Apearance) 14 (X795) 24 (Relapse) |height= 100cm |weight=39kg |eye color= Blue |hair color= Blue |blood type=AB |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Ryu Family |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Dragon's Island |status= Alive |marital status= Single |relatives= Kai D. Ryu (Adoptive Father) Hana Law (Adoptive Mother) Hina D. Ryu (Adoptive Sister) Kanon D. Ryu (Adoptive Sister) Mai D. Ryu (Adoptive Sister) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Ice Magic Guardian Beasts |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery=yes}} Gracie have lost her parents to Kai's father that have ordered to his dark guild members to destroy her village. Kai adopted her because he felt remorse for his father to have caused so much suffering to her and wanted her to have a family that cares about her. Gracie is a marvel in terms of energy magic possessing enough even though small and young. Her magical power is quite strong in spite of still being young. Gracie was adopted by Kai D. Ryu and Hana Law and now she has two new brothers Jiro D. Ryu and Aina D. Law, she moved to Dragon island and normally stays in Kai's house in Fiora. Appearance Gracie has the appearance of a young girl at about 10 years of age with blue eyes and hair. She wears a light-blue short dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with pink ribbon attached with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and holds her rabbit puppet in her left hand. Her preferred form of clothing appears to be sun dresses along with boots that match her raincoat. Personality Gracie is described as a shy yet kind little child. At her first appearance, Gracie is a very shy girl who is unable to articulate full sentences and express herself well, as she lets her puppet do the talking for her with its outgoing personality. She improves her communication after Kai adoped her and begins learning to integrate herself into society. Gracie is very sensitive and when she met Jiro for the first time and he came with her puppet she started crying immediately, she gets embarrassed very easily especially when he's with his father Kai when she loses her puppet if you don't get it back soon she starts crying to her magic scrambles up. Zain The puppet of Gracie, Zain shows have a unique personality, he is the opposite of Gracie being quite determined and have a habit of mocking the others especially when Kai and Jiro being boys. Normally Zain is strong unlike Gracie who is quite fragile, he tries to protect her and don't like other men to approach her. After a while after Kai have adopted Gracie and have taken care of her Zain began to gain more confidence in him. History Early Life Gracie's parents were killed by Kai's father when he became a master of a dark Guild, due to feel remorse for what his father did Kai adopted Gracie and gave him a family. When Kai adopted he made her family member Ryu and she was wall to Dragon island with the rest of her adoptive family. New Family Synopsis Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Magical Abilities 'Guardian Beasts' Guardian Beasts (後見獣類, Kouken Juurui) is a rare type of Lost Magic that only some peaple can use and can't be lern, to be used the person need to be born with it. This magic apears whene the user is in a big danger and to protect himself a Guardian Beast apears to protect the user of the magic. It is said that this magic was created to protect the weaker despite only those with great magic skills they can release and control the Guardian Beast. Each guardian has a unique skill that distinguishes it from others such as ice magic, fire magic, molding magic and other. *'Xavier' is the guardian of Gracie adoptive daughter of Kai d. Ryu, she awoke when I was pretty nine during the attack on her village. Xavier can use ice magic in a variety of ways as a ice breath and freeze everything around him, many times he leaves Gracie floor on his back. Due to the large energy magica Gracie have Xavier was pretty easy to master and usually do what she says. Xavier has the appearance of a giant White Rabbit with red eyes, normally taking a dweeb, his skin is like ice and his breath can freeze everything except someone with the body made of fire. Ice Magic Relationships Kai D. Ryu Law Family Ryu Family Former Family Xavier D. Ryu Quotes Trivia *She is based on Yoshino from Date a Live. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Articles in process Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Lost Magic User Category:Ryu Family